This disclosure relates to a combustor and, more particularly, to a heat shield for use in a combustor.
Combustors, such as those used in gas turbine engines, typically include radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber in between. A bulkhead panel is provided at a forward end of the chamber to shield a forward section of the combustor from the relatively high temperatures in the chamber. Heat shield panels are mounted on the bulkhead for further heat protection. Typically, relatively cool air from outside of the combustor is used to cool the bulkhead side of the heat shield panels. The cooling air is then dumped past the heat shield panels into the combustion chamber.